A thin-film transistor liquid-crystal display panel is a mainstream display device. In order to guarantee the quality, display units inside the display panel need to be tested in production processes. If quality problems are found, the display units can be repaired in time. This process is known as a cell test. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a panel inspection apparatus of the display panel in the prior art. The panel inspection apparatus is disposed on the display panel 15. The panel inspection apparatus is a trace layout of shorting bars 13 which are located at outer margins of a scan line (gate line) driving circuit 11 and a data line driving circuit 12. Test signals are transmitted to each of the display units 14 through the short bars 13 during the detection. After the detection of the panel, the shorting bars 13 need to be cut off from the scan line driving circuit 11 and the data line driving circuit 12 by using a laser. To achieve a narrow bezel of the display panel, edge grinding also needs to be utilized to further grind off the remaining shorting bars 13.
Because of a design of the shorting bars 13 on the conventional panel inspection apparatus, the prior art panel inspection apparatus needs to dispose the shorting bars 13 in the production and needs to remove the shorting bars before the display panel leaves the factory, thus resulting in high production costs and low productivity of the prior art display panel.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a panel inspection apparatus and a display panel for solving the problems existing in the prior art.